


Bare Knuckle Deep

by RoosReads



Series: Bare Knuckle Deep [2]
Category: Streets of Rage (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crime Fighting, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosReads/pseuds/RoosReads
Summary: The final battle! Axel, Cherry, Blaze, and Floyd are faced with the Ys and the endless army of goons between them. When the Ys enact their plan to mind control the whole city and send them into a sex-crazed frenzy, it's up to the heroes to resist their urges and topple The Syndicate, before they become sex fanatics themselves!
Relationships: Axel Stone/Mr Y, Axel Stone/Ms Y, Blaze Fielding/Floyd, Blaze Fielding/Max Thunder, Mr Y/Ms Y
Series: Bare Knuckle Deep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792099





	Bare Knuckle Deep

“Damn it, not again!”

Blaze Fielding was locked in an intense bout with a mind-controlled Max Thunder, atop Y Tower: The monolithic obelisk that loomed over Wood Oak City. The skyscraper’s halls were lined with unconscious idiot goons left in Blaze’s wake on her way to the structure's peak. It was at that peak where the tyrannical Mr. and Ms. Y plotted for the total domination that their father dreamed of.

The twins salivated over every second of the fight and every inch of clothing that Max ripped from Blaze's body. To her incessant chagrin, the half-naked brunette scoffed at how often she'd been fucked and molested throughout her journey. A fact she could not ignore was that she was out of any extra lives or continues. This was it, no more screw-ups. If she didn't find some way to put Max down, then the Ys would win.

Sadly, her bad luck with the city of rapists and gropers continued.

Max’s gigantic frame barreled through every strike and kick with ease, before pouncing down on Blaze's comparatively tiny body. The mountain of meat moved with startling grace and speed, able to strip his opponent completely naked in seconds. At the same time, the incredible weight of his boulder-like physique kept her pinned to the surface of the pentagon-shaped arena.

_Why does this keep happening to me?!_

Mr. Y, the gaudy fur coat toting face of the corporation, turned to his sister. She sported a black mini dress and equally appalling leather boots adorned with fur stitching.

“Look at the fun she’s having,” he cackled. “How father could have any difficulty with street rats like these is beyond me.”

His sister admired the colossal speakers overhead, filling the air with their hypnotic beats. “I must agree, brother. If not for our special gift for this cesspit of a city, how on earth would they have any fun? Fighting and killing each other? No, I think this suits them much better. Soon, the whole world will hear our beautiful music!”

“How does he feel, Ms. Fielding? Mr. Y taunted, as Max filled Blaze's pussy with his enormous cock. "Every crime-ridden city across the globe will feel the pleasure you feel now. Violence, drugs, all of it will be forgotten! Humanity will be boiled down to its bare minimum, desperate in the hunt for a hole to fuck! The poor souls of the ignored and neglected will finally be accepted. And we will be the glorious leaders of our horny flock!"

Blaze was left gasping for air with every punch to the gut that came from Max’s thundering dick. “Y-You’re out of your mind!”

The white-haired man laughed with tears flowing from his eyes, as Blaze's body clenched and she came all over her opponent's rabid cock. "Are we? Look at what you and your cohorts have done to this city. Innocent people minding their own business, before a pack of super-powered goons kick down the door and break their bones. I think it's you who has got to go."

Ms. Y stood above the ring at her brother's side. After a single scoff, she retrieved a remote control from her pocket and cherished the delicious moment. "Goodbye, Ms. Fielding. This is the end of the streets of rage."

**CLICK!**

Before tunneling into Blaze's head, the speakers' volume cranked to the limit and echoed across the entire city. Every kick of the bass and slicing treble resonated through her body, triggering a chemical reaction in her brain that flooded her system with a dopamine-laden chemical cocktail and pushed her insides to the biggest orgasm she’d ever felt. The music became part of her soul and guided it through every swing and hook as if she'd heard the song her entire life. Now moving in perfect rhythm with Max and the countless other goons on the skyscraper's terrace, Blaze's body left her brain's control and leaped off the deep end, into a zombie-like trance in the well of pleasure that Max's schlong provided.

She was finished.

Max rose to his feet with Blaze still clutching to his body. Her sweat-doused body bounced on his dick with boundless ecstasy on their way toward the exit.

“Pitiful." Ms. Y said as the massive man reached the edge of the ring. "He was just getting started."

A voice suddenly boomed from behind her. “So are we!”

Axel Stone delivered a thundering haymaker to Ms. Y's face, carrying her into the neon pentagon she once towered over. Her brother rose to Axel's challenge but was greeted by Floyd and Cherry, the remainder of Blaze's group, who made quick work of the rich thug.

The Ys lie bloodied and beaten at the center of the ring, watching the trio of heroes defile their headquarters with their precense. Their horde of goons watched with anticipation. Their faith in the plan was all they required.

“Floyd, get Blaze! Cherry and I will finish off these clowns!” Axel’s defiant fury was palpable. It was idiocy like his that fueled the Ys in their conquest, and it would be the deliverance that Axel and his pack of brutes deserved.

“Hey, big, man, eyes down here!" Max turned to face Floyd's metal fist as it crashed into his jaw. The lumbering oaf stumbled backward and welcomed another series of blows into his midsection before Floyd offered him an uppercut that knocked Max onto his back.

“Blaze, you all right?!" The young man said, pulling his stark naked friend into his arms. "Snap out of it! We're here! Come on, we gotta-" Fielding's hands sent a trembling shock up Floyd's body as they went straight into his pants and cupped his balls. "Hey, what are you doing?! Get off 'a me!"

With his momentum thoroughly halted, Floyd fell backward as Blaze pulled his pants down and mounted him like an animal in heat. She churned her hips and stirred his cock around her insides, until his breath was sucked from his lungs, leaving him completely incapacitated.

“Aww, man. F-Fuck!”

Max arose from behind Blaze and looked down at Floyd. Rage burned within his eyes, and he knew right where he would deliver it.

Max turned the slutty brunette’s head and rammed his cock into her welcoming mouth. Her tongue was all too happy to do its job, swirling all around and slathering it with saliva, before gratefully sucking down load after load from his glorious meat.

“Alright, you two! Kill the noise, and we might just let you go to the slammer in one piece!”

Axel and Cherry moved in closer to the Ys who met them at the ready. What followed was over a decade's worth of anger embodied in a two-pronged attack that consumed the young gangsters in a blood-spewing, spit slapping, slobber knocker, that left them battered and broken at the symbolic pinnacle of their reign of the city. Axel's endless hail of haymakers and uppercuts cracked Mr. Y's bones. Cherry, meanwhile, made quick work of his sister with dexterous tenacity and zipping speed that propelled her into her brother, toppling their dynasty once and for all.

The Ys crawled to the skyscraper’s ledge, leaving spatters of blood in their wake.

“This isn't over," Mr. Y said, between coughs of crimson. "My apologies, sister. I'm afraid we'll have to be one with our subjects. I fear I never saw myself among our beautiful tapestry with them, but I've been left with no choice."

The miss struggled in vain to stop her brother from stealing the control of the speakers and cried, “There must be a way, brother. Please!”

A determination was written on his face, in the blood and bruises littered upon his tarnished demeanor. Axel and Cherry sprinted ahead, desperate to stop whatever Y had in store, but time had run out.

“Farewell, you fools.”

The sound system roared to new highs and quaked to incredible depths, as they ripped through everyone in the building and down through the roads of the city. Whatever hapless denizens had avoided the swarm of thugs and bikers were caught victim. Soon, they found themselves thrown into the arms of whoever was unlucky enough to be nearby. Or more than lucky from another point of view. Hypnotized people of every shape, color, and anatomy joined in the flesh of another before the towering expanse that the Ys had built.

Men and women flooded the streets, joined with the Syndicate that overthrew them, and locked in an erotic embrace. The bikers joined with arcade lowlifes, the dojo fighters hopped onto the nearest greasers, and even Shiva found himself bedding a young upstart woman in a loincloth, who happened to be training with him.

He worried to himself, as they pegged on the rooftops above the sea of ecstasy that flooded the streets, that the battle against the Ys had clearly taken a turn for the worse. Before he could rally any kind of willpower to mount an attack of his own, the young woman planted her pussy on his face, and the light bulb above his head promptly went out

Back at the top floor, Axel and Cherry buckled beneath the combined power of the speakers and the aroma of sweat and cum that permeated the air. She soon disappeared from Axel's side, having lunged headfirst and buck naked into the goons' horde. Axel's body, however, maintained the little composure he still had. With every passing second of bad ideas and searches in vain for a shutoff switch, his body was being destroyed from the psychological attack. His cock was digging into his jeans' zipper and drowning itself in precum, while his body ached for some kind of release. But he knew he had to hold on. There had to be some way they could win in the end, just like they always did.

The Ys were in each other's arms, and Ms. Y found her dress and white panties being tossed over the railing before her brother barged in between her legs. Her fingertips dug into his back and fed into the intense pressure boiling inside of her own being. The mister obliged her primitive needs and filled her with his essence before being pushed forever onward by the hypnotic beat that controlled their needing bodies.

Meanwhile, Blaze's pair of lovers joined her in baring all their flesh for the other to see, before plunging into each of her rear holes. Max's rippling manhood stretched her asshole to its absolute limits. There, it began fueling its own efforts by lubricating her insides with an endless supply of cum; coating her quivering hole until it poured out over his shaft and onto the ground.

Floyd's dick rubbed against Max's, as he pummeled Blaze's weeping pussy. Her throbbing clit made her insides a contorting mess. From every thrust from Floyd's invigorating attack came waves of pleasure that left her more exhausted and begging for more than the last. She was in absolute bliss, and was left with nothing else but to fondle her own tits and enjoy the two studs.

Across the way, Cherry serviced each of the faceless goons with her hands and mouth, like a short-order cook knocking out dinner plates for a revolving door of guests throughout an endless work shift. Her face was drenched with their ooze. Her body would follow in suit, from the never-ending waterfall of semen that would contribute to the modern mosaic of a cum-covered woman serving the masses.

With every ounce of strength remaining in his body, Axel stumbled to his feet. From his newfound height, above the kneeling and lying down masses that were strewn across the arena, he made out the sound system’s controller, lying beside the Ys who remained in each other’s embrace. Every step forward felt like he was walking underwater with a backpack full of cinder blocks tied to his back. Sweat endlessly dripped from his blond hair and through his clothes that clung to his body, like the newfound lovers filling the room.

It was a surreal kind of apocalypse, he thought. He had taken one look to Blaze, Max, and the others before continuing his 20-yard trek to the catalyst of their doom. What would happen if he were to end it all? No, _when_ he finished it all and saved everyone. They'd be in no shape to fight, obviously, and there was no sign of Adam and the rest of the police. They had surely fallen victim like the rest of the city had. What options did they have to arrest the Ys after everything had plunged into chaos?

He was at the remote now, mere inches from the siblings he had failed to apprehend so many times before. Axel knelt down and reached out with every morsel of his being that he could control. As his fingers touched the edges of the innocuous black box, a hand clutched his wrist.

It was over.

Ms. Y pulled him into her perky breasts, while her brother tore off his jeans and tended to his hellacious cock.

_Shit!_

The miss's hands dug into his scalp and smothered him against his chest. "M-My my, Axel. So you've finally joined us. I must say you've kept us waiting."

Her strength under the incredible amount of duress was incredible. The blond fighter struggled in vain to remove himself from her loving clutches, and what little power Stone had was suddenly sucked away into the void.

Mr. Y's cock penetrated Axel's clenching asshole and obliterated his senses. His cock sprang out further than ever before as if begging out for a single touch to let out its endless bounty of white. The fiend obliged its call of help and clutched the hero's twitching manhood, immediately firing off its cork and spraying Ms. Y's body with Stone’s warm seed.

Axel’s tired body finally collapsed into the heat of the moment and became lost in his enemies' touch. Ms. Y’s tongue slithered between his lips, where it was openly welcomed by his. Whatever willpower and reasoning remained simply evaporated with every turn and coil that his tongue was met with. Pure ecstasy quickly returned to the all-to-willing body that blatantly ignored whatever strands of resolve dared stop it from fucking Ms. Y senseless.

Down below, Mr. Y continued servicing Stone's member with one hand, ushering in another of his countless cumshots onto his sister's body. All the while, he spanked Axel's pasty ass cheeks. The silver-clad villain continued to pillage his rectum with an incessant and throbbing cock that exerted complete domination over someone he had lost a fight to not twenty minutes prior. That domination and power would never be erased, for as long as the twins held him in their amorous prison.

Blaze came once more, as Floyd and Max took turns jack-hammering her incredible body. With her ear coincidentally to the ground, she felt something. A distinct rumbling beneath the music was approaching at a rapid speed. Like a stampede of horses galloping, a fleet of something large and fast was about to crash the party, and the sane part of her brain that bore witness to the lewd acts from her friends was all too willing to see its end.

Victy, the kangaroo bartender, emerged in the fray with Screaming Jay, Kickin' Kevin, Caramel, and their gang bodacious bikers. Their motorcycles soared through the air before Kevin delivered a dropkick to the massive speaker system overhead. It turned the once neon-fueled dance party gone brawl into an explosive display of shrapnel and streaks of electricity. The debris littered the terrace with a flight of sparks that signaled the death of the Ys’ ultimate scheme and everyone’s release from the hypnotism.

Jay battled what few goons remained that Cherry hadn’t sucked off, delivering an imitation of the same hooks and kicks that Blaze had KO’d him with. While lacking in the same force, her technique was all he needed to beat down the naked chumps, and pull Cherry away to safety.

“It’s alright! You’ll be okay!”

Caramel and the girls delivered the heroes each a potent cocktail of Victy's exclusive blend of god knows what. It tasted of a sharp liquor that sent a jolt of coffee through their system, after assaulting the throat with a wicked kick of vodka and glycol.

Blaze, Max, and Floyd leaped to their feet.

“W-What happened?!” Max said, having properly come to his senses for the first time since being kidnapped by the Ys. “Why the heck are we all naked?!”

Blaze flicked a strand of Floyd’s cum from her hair and scoffed. “That’s about how my whole day has gone. C’mon! Let’s kick their butt!”

Joined by Victy and his gang, Cherry reunited with the others and engaged in a beat down for the ages, against the horde of naked dudes that populated The Syndicate.

With the music silenced, Axel's body finally seized control of his senses. He grabbed Mr. Y by the throat and tossed him back toward the arena, but not long before Ms. Y's jab crashed into his back. Axel yelled out in pain and fell to his knees before the children of Mr. X.

“You think this will stop us?" Ms. Y shrieked. She had discarded all of her composure and fully succumbed to her emotions, to give Axel the beating of a life time. "We're invincible!" The toe of her leather boot cracked one of his ribs and sent him flying back to the arena, where his body tumbled to a halt.

“Our fantasies _will_ be quenched! It’s our destiny! It’s what we deserve! You cannot stop-”

Blaze appeared behind Ms. Y and rammed three fingers up her cunt, bringing the villain to her knees.

“H-How, are you still?…”

With her other hand, Fielding teased Y's clit incessantly, until she was slouched against Blaze, coating her fingers in cum. Her once vile and evil attitude had vanished and revealed her true perverted self: Someone who'd yearned for the foreign touch of another woman. Judging by her crumbling posture from the sensation and into the middle-aged brunette’s embrace, Blaze concluded that the battle against her was decidedly won.

“I'll take care of this one!" Blaze shouted to Axel, as Ms. Y clenched around her hands and came all over them. "You go get her brother!"

Axel nodded but kept a wandering eye on Blaze. The sight of her naked body was a sight he'd never forget. Still, after turning back to Mr. Y and his pack of goons, he knew he'd have to save the city to properly enjoy the memory.

The lone Y stood calmly among the chaotic waves of the battle. “You’ll die in this city, Axel Stone! I’ll see to it myself.”

Though battered and beaten from Ms. Y’s attack, the hero still raised his dukes and defiantly quipped, “Then come get me.”

Y dashed forward and punched directly into Axel’s cracked rib, causing his body to buckle, before he could return the favor.

“Look at you, old man! You’re done!” Y drank up the pure joy that radiated from the toppled titan. “Your friends are outnumbered and weak, and soon they’ll join you in a cell, while the world moves on without you!”

“N-No.” Axel coughed up blood, returning to his feet. “You’re gonna be the one in a cell.”

He punched with all his might against Y's guard but was swiftly met by a knee to the ribs that returned him to the ground. Stumbling and desperate for an opening, Axel knew he had to come up with something.

Thankfully, an old friend brought a pick-me-up.

From the battling goons around them, Victy emerged and tossed an apple at Axel. His eyes lit up, and in a matter of seconds, it was devoured.

Y scoffed, soaking in his pride. “So what, the zoo animal gave you a bite to eat. You think it gives you an advantage against all of us?!”

“No.” Axel tossed the apple core aside and spit out the seeds. “I think it makes us even.”

A cyclone of fire appeared around Stone's fist, illuminating the destroyed skyscraper roof with a display of cinder and crimson directed straight at Mr. Y. Without a second thought, Axel uppercut Y, sending the tornado of flames straight into his midsection and blasted him up into the totaled speakers, ending the Y's rule once and for all.

\------------------------------------

Axel and the others emerged at the entrance to Y Tower, where they found Adam Hunter and Estel Aguirre naked and sleeping on top of each other in the back of a cop car. The band of friends shared a laugh before waking up the pair of cops and packing away the Y twins in the back seat.

The sun finally rose on Wood Oak City, ending what proved to be the longest night of the heroes' lives. Victy and his new biker gang joined the battered heroes on the sidewalk and greeted the quiet morning together. The era of Mr. X and his dynasty was finally over.

Blaze’s shoulders slumped as she let out a deep breath. “Never fought a battle like that before.”

“Yeah, you're telling me," Floyd said, his eyes glued to his naked companions' bodies. "Least, I hope you guys don't always get naked when you fight."

“No, no!" Axel laughed. "This is a first for us too. Hopefully, the only time."

Cherry stood with a reflective glare at the morning sun, before chiming in. "Well, …we never checked out that island."

Blaze shivered from the cool morning breeze and covered her breasts before turning to go home.

“Nope, I’m good!”


End file.
